


Snowflakes

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Hikaru is having a hard time coming up for the lyrics to the cheesy Christmas love song he was commissioned, but finds inspiration in the way snowflakes cling to his roommate's eyelashes.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "christmas music".

Hikaru stared at the blank paper in front of him, tapping his pen absently against the paper. Blank pages usually weren't this daunting, but this was a commission with the shortest deadline he had ever accepted before, and now, a few days before the song was supposed to be due, he was beginning to feel the heat. He loved his job, sure; songwriting was something he'd been passionate about for years, but this time around he felt like he was back in high school, with an essay deadline hanging over his head, and it was seriously stunting his creativity.

It shouldn't be hard, not really. That's why he'd taken the request in the first place; all he needed was the lyrics and simple rhythm of a cheesy, Christmas love song. While it hadn't snowed yet, Christmas was still in the air, with the decorations and the seasonal drinks, and he was feeling the Christmas spirit. The theme wasn't the part Hikaru was having a hard time with. It was the romance.

He just hadn't been on a date in a while, he was telling himself. He didn't have anyone to write about; he just needed to make something up. Unfortunately, that was proving difficult.

"You're still sitting there?" A voice broke through his train of thought, just as two hands rested on his shoulders. "No progress, huh?" Yabu's voice was sympathetic, Hikaru looking up to see an equally sympathetic expression on his roommate's face. He gave Yabu a small smile, shrugging.

"Yeah. It just isn't coming to me."

"Maybe you need a change of scenery!" Yabu exclaimed, spinning Hikaru's chair around, making him laugh, the chair not stopping until he was a little dizzy. Yabu pulled him to his feet, and Hikaru had to hold on to him to walk straight. "I was going to head out to the store to look for Christmas presents, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Hikaru agreed. The songwriting wasn't going anywhere; maybe the consumer aspect of the holiday season would jog his inspiration.

It didn't. He'd brought his pocket notebook with him anyway, tucked securely in his jacket pocket next to a pen. It was fiercely cold, and the sky was bland and grey, not exactly romantic material, but at least they got some shopping done. They both were uncles to relatively young children, and it was fun to comb through the toys sections of the store. Yabu was childish at heart, something Hikaru had found cute for all the years he had known his roommate, and it made the shopping adventure fun. They might have bought a little more than they needed, and Hikaru was ninety percent sure that the claw hand poking out of Yabu's shopping bag was going to be put to use in their apartment instead of being wrapped and given away, but he didn't mind.

The air was chilling, Hikaru wrapping his arms around himself, about to complain when Yabu's face split into a smile, looking up.

"Snow! The first snow!"

Sure enough, tiny white flakes were beginning to fall. They weren't thick enough to stick to the ground or anything, dancing lightly through the air, Hikaru watching a few of them land on the sleeve of his jacket. Yabu was beaming, turning slowly as he looked at them, and Hikaru laughed at him.

"What?" He asked, stepping close to Hikaru to nudge him defensively with his elbow. The smile on his face had his eyes disappearing, an expression never failed to make Hikaru smile. "I've been waiting for snow for weeks! It finally feels like Christmas."

The snowfall was so light it was barely anything to be excited about, but Hikaru had stopped watching it. The snowflakes were dusting Yabu's hair, clinging to his eyelashes, but as Yabu turned to him and their hands brushed, his fingers were warm.

"Yeah," was all Hikaru could think to say. "It does."

Yabu sent him a questioning glance, amused, Hikaru handing over his shopping bag.

"Could you hold this for me?"

"Sure?" Yabu took the bag, watching Hikaru dig through his jacket pocket and pull out his notebook. "Oh, did you find some inspiration? I knew I could help."

Hikaru sent him a quick smile, bumping Yabu's shoulder with his own.

"You really did. Thanks."

Maybe it was the cold, but Hikaru swore he saw Yabu's cheeks turn pink.


End file.
